


Envious

by Mijumaru



Series: Hurt/Heal [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, one-sided dubcon, reaper is an angstlord, rough sex that turns into bittersweet fluffy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijumaru/pseuds/Mijumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison is the commander of Overwatch now, and his best friend can't bring himself to do anything but sulk and project. They're both each other's weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

_Golden Morrison._

_Perfect Morrison._

_Stupid, pretty little Morrison._

The scene was still burnt into Gabriel's brain. The air, full of confetti and warm sunlight; his squad, Overwatch, standing proudly before the crowd; the gentle heft of a medal around his neck.

A familiar, warm weight against his shoulder. A glance of confusion as Jack was called to the podium, Gabriel left feeling suddenly colder.

"Jack Morrison is a hero... didn't just meet our expectations... shattered them..."

Frustration built in Gabriel's chest. He sighed loudly, almost bellowed, to their small shared room. Commander's quarters, supposedly. Supposedly. When he was supposedly "commander." Well, they definitely were now. Morrison (who was always his second-in-command, his faithful right-hand man) was surely being sworn in right at that moment, being decorated with stupid, shining little pins that matched his stupid, all-American boy hair.

Jack's hair blowing gently back in the wind, a nervous smile on his lips. He'd paused when they started praising him. He'd glanced in Gabriel's direction. Gabriel thought for sure Jack would acknowledge his undeniable leadership. He'd felt his stomach drop as a glowing Morrison turned his gaze towards the crowd with his stupid perfect teeth showing.

He could hear Dr. Ziegler humming cheerily in the corridors. How could he be the only one who thought- no, knew- they'd made the wrong decision?

With a growl he threw himself onto his bed, cursing at the mud being tracked in by his shoes. He kicked one off, and then the other, a tiny yelp coming from the doorway.

"Hey Gabe, watch it!" Morrison mock-protested with a short bark of laughter, retrieving both shoes and setting them neatly in the corner. "You trying to hit me?"

He was normal. Too normal. Gabriel immediately averted his eyes from the ranking badges on Morrison's breast. He merely grunted in response, picking at his cuticles to look busy. His chest felt close to bursting with anger, but he was the mature one. The one who had always been in charge, who should be in charge. The one who could hold back his emotions for someone who was supposed to be his friend.

Jack was quiet for a minute. "... Everything okay?"

 _Don't play dumb._ Gabriel thought savagely. He peeled off his dress uniform blazer and dropped it on the floor, still refusing to make eye contact. "Tired. Long day."

"You got that right." Morrison laughed again. He scooped up Gabe's jacket and hung it up in the closet, neatly placing his own on the hanger next to it.

The badges on it clinked merrily and Gabriel bit his lip. He grabbed whatever book was on his bedside table and started leafing through it. His eyes glazed over as intrusive thoughts took over. _Did you know it was going to happen already? Am I the only one who was left out of the loop? Did any of you fuckers ever see me as a leader, or was I just the loudest asshole on the voice comms during missions?_ He could feel a scowl building, and he tugged his beanie down to cover it. When he glanced up, Morrison was just... staring.

"Got something to say?" It came out a little too harshly, but Gabriel took secret pleasure in the small crinkle of worry that crossed Morrison's brow.

Jack wasn't sure if he should answer that, but he stepped forward anyway. "I should be asking you that." He said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Nope."

Jack hummed, unconvinced. He sat back on his own bed, still facing Gabe.

 _Stupid perfect Morrison wouldn't kick his muddy boots all over his bed._ Even catching a glimpse of the other man's groomed blond hair was enough to make Gabriel seethe.

A heavy silence fell on the two men, punctuated only by the listless shuffling of the weapons manual Gabriel was flipping through. He could see Morrison fiddling with the sleeves of his dress shirt from the corner of his eye. Why couldn't he just leave him to suffer in peace?

Just as Gabriel was about to go off at him, Morrison broke the silence. "Um, Gabriel?"

So formal all of a sudden. It pissed him off. "What?"

Morrison was staring at his feet, and as Gabriel looked over, he could see the other man's eyes darting around. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, his words refusing to come out.

Jack took a deep, whistling breath. His heart was pounding, but it had been all day. He needed this to be perfect. "Gabriel. Gabe." He said slowly, trying to steady himself. He inhaled again. The room smelled intoxicatingly familiar. His mouth felt full of cotton. He cleared his throat. "Uh, so, for a long time, I... Um, I always promised myself if this day came..."

"Spit it the hell out already."

 _Stupid._ He knew Gabe hated indecision, and he'd worked so hard through the years to cut out the "um's" and "uh's" that peppered his speech. He'd already messed up. But Jack had made up his mind already. He had to follow through. "Gabe, do you think you might, um, maybe... um, want to go to dinner with me? Um, after my meeting..."

Gabriel almost had to cackle out loud at that. Morrison was so, so, _so_ stupid. For all his posturing, he really didn't think about anyone besides himself, did he? It was true that a week or so ago, he'd be giddy at even the possibility this could happen. Perfect, handsome, little Morrison, asking him- scruffy, scarred Gabriel Reyes- out like they were high schoolers at prom. It felt like the universe was giving him some cruel consolation prize. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Gabriel was careful to not change his expression or look away from his book. He could just sense Morrison squirming in his perfectly pressed shirt as he let him sweat, flipping a couple more pages.

He could make use of this.

Meanwhile, Jack's heart was pounding in his ears. He felt a tinge of regret. It was overstepping their professional relationship as first and second-in-command, and he'd known it. But the day's elation was the only thing that had finally given him the confidence to do it. A bit shakily, he got up, muttering apologies as he tried to leave.

Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled.

Jack's shoulder collided with Gabe's chest, and a breath caught in his throat as hard arms wrapped almost too-tightly around him. His back was now pressed up against the other man, and he was grateful that Gabe couldn't see his expression- a mixture of relief and embarrassment all wrapped up in uncontrollable, sudden happiness. The corner of Gabe's book dug into his armpit, but he lost all sensation when he felt the man's hot breath on his ear.

Smirking slightly, Gabriel could feel Morrison trembling in his embrace. He brought his hand up to graze it over his throat, feeling Morrison swallow with anticipation. It fit nicely. Morrison's neck was thinner than it looked in his big hands. _So stupid_. They were both highly trailed soldiers. Gabriel could snap his neck now if he wanted. He could make it look like an accident.

Instead he trailed upwards, beckoning Morrison's lips to part with callused fingers. They were softer than he ever imagined. Morrison's body tensed at that, one hand rising hesitantly in protest. "Gabe-"

"How about something more exciting than dinner?" The way that Morrison seemed to melt at those words, Gabriel could just imagine the man fantasizing about something like that. Every night, staring at Gabriel's back as they fell asleep like he himself had, sometimes. _Stupid._ He traced a line down the thin fabric of Morrison's dress shirt, dipping lightly below the waistband of his slacks. With that he could feel a soft hiss of air against his fingers, and Gabriel took the opportunity to press them into Morrison's tongue.

Jack shivered at that. His words were muffled. "Gabe, I think this is too fast-"

"Shut up." He growled. Morrison stiffened.

Quickly, gently, Gabriel rubbed his thumb on his cheek, softening his voice. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Gabe-"

" I want it too. _Jack_." Gabriel purred, his breath caressing Morrison's ear. "I want _you_." _I want to take out my frustrations on you. I want to mess up that stupid, pretty little smile._

Jack gulped audibly. "L-let me take off my shoes first."

 _Always so proper_. Gabriel could've spat, but he released him. The room grew silent again as Morrison carefully unlaced his polished dress shoes and rose to place them at the door, his back turned the whole time.

Morrison started to unbutton his shirt. That wouldn't do. Gabriel rose swiftly, the mattress creaking as his weight left it. Morrison looked back, eyes wide like a deer's, as Gabriel shoved him against the wall.

Jack's cheek was pressed up roughly against the cool steel door, his gaze forced to meet Gabe's intense one. He was painfully aware of the other man's hot, rough hands revealing and exploring his body. It'd be a lie to say he'd never thought about it before- okay, maybe more than thought about it...

The clean white dress shirt was dropped unceremoniously- maybe even a little excessively wrinkled- on the floor. Gabriel took great pleasure in this. He moved his knee to spread Morrison's legs, stepping on the shirt in the process. He snaked an arm around Morrison's waist, pulling his hips backwards as Gabriel slid his other hand up his leg. Gabriel grazed his teeth over Morrison's neck before biting down, reveling at the short grunt of pain. He grinned as he found the other man's pants to already be tight, placing his palm flat against the zipper of his dress slacks.

"You always think about me this way?" The rough feel of Gabe's facial hair on his back made Jack's stomach tingle. His soft tone was mismatched with how forcefully he grabbed Jack's hand, pinning it behind his back and causing him to stumble forward. His legs had already been weakening with arousal. Jack could do nothing but exhale sharply as he felt his pants being undone, Gabe sliding them to his ankles. His heart was about beating out his throat.

Roughly cupping Morrison's growing erection and hearing his desperate noises almost made Gabriel feel better. He sank his teeth into the other man's earlobe, smiling when he tasted the sharp metallic tinge of blood. Gabriel moved down, sucking hard on Morrison's neck, making sure to mark him up for his meeting. Maybe even a television appearance, if he was lucky. He couldn't help but feel a little vindicated at the thought of rumors spreading, especially hot off the heels of Morrison's decoration.

The front of Jack's boxer briefs were wet on Gabe's fingertips as he rolled his penis between his fingers. Jack's moans grew breathier, the fabric unbearable on the sensitive head. His arm was becoming numb behind his back. "Bed?" He managed with hitched breath, craning his neck back to meet Gabe's searing gaze.

Gabe looked predatory. It made him shiver.

In lieu of a response, Gabriel shoved Morrison harder against the door with a thump that was surely audible from the hallways, slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs to grip him. Morrison inhaled harshly.

A little turned on now by Morrison's obedience, Gabriel thrust his hips. The door rattled with their movements, Morrison's cock leaking more against Gabriel's tight grasp. He made a show of licking his palm, the liquid not unpleasantly salty on his tongue. Morrison was panting now, eyes hooded with long-suffering lust.

Jack braced his neck against the door to reach back, clumsily feeling his way to take Gabe's member in his hand. Gabe grunted approvingly at the touch, thrusting more quickly against him and chomping down on his neck again. With a soft hiss of pain, Jack arched his back, trying to afford Gabe a better angle. His head was spinning intoxicatingly.

"You like it rough, huh?"

Gabe's tone sounded almost sarcastic, but Jack found himself nodding anyway. It was true that in his fantasies, Gabe had definitely been gentler, but Jack couldn't deny how good this felt. Gabe was always, had always been gentle with him. Honestly, it was... arousing for him to be so different in the bedroom.

With an approving growl, Gabriel slammed himself against the other man. If nothing else, Morrison was good at following orders. _That's probably why he's the new strike commander._ With that bitter thought he grabbed Morrison by both arms, spinning them around. Morrison tripped over his pants with a yelp, and Gabriel could have sworn- with satisfaction- he heard a seam rip.

He threw Morrison down on his bed, climbing on after him. Licking his lips at the sight, Gabriel held Morrison's head down by the neck, removing his clothes with his other hand. Morrison mumbled a protest into the mattress, trying to move his head to watch, but was quickly silenced by the sensation of Gabriel's cock rubbing on his back. Gabriel pressed his fingers into Morrison's tongue again, smiling as the man obediently began sucking at them. He rewarded him by caressing his lips with his thumb.

Gabriel slapped Morrison's bare backside with his hand, causing the man to bite down with a yelp. He slapped him again and was met with a moan this time. "Ass in the air."

A thrill ran up Jack's spine, and pleasurable heat radiated from where he'd been hit. He complied, kissing Gabe's fingertips sweetly as he lifted himself up. The other man merely shoved his fingers back in his mouth. He gripped Jack's member tightly and worked it up and down, using his arm to hold him.

 _I bet he'll do anything for me._ Pure, pathetic, smitten Morrison. Well, that much was salvageable from the situation. He leaned down. "I'm gonna fuck you, Jack." He growled huskily in his ear.

Jack's heart skipped a beat, and then Gabe's first finger penetrated him. He let out a short, stilted cry, melting into moans as the other man's hand gently, firmly stroked him. The finger was removed, and he could hear Gabe hacking out spit as two more fingers replaced the first. It was a little easier this time, relatively. It still hurt a little, the friction of quickly-drying saliva soon rubbing against him uncomfortably even through his adrenaline. "In the drawer." He managed out, his hips shying away from Gabe's touch.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, and was still a little surprised when he found the little bottle and packets in Morrison's nightstand. He threw the condoms aside, and considered doing the same to the lube. But then again, Morrison had been good and obedient. He deserved a little reward- and after all, Gabriel didn't want to ruin his new toy.

The seal was broken on the bottle. Gabriel could just see it- slutty little Morrison, playing the unflappable all-American military man, fantasizing about him as he jacked off in their room. _Fucking incredible._ Blood surged into the lower half of his body. He set the bottle of lube down on his bedside table, smiling at Morrison's hungry eyes following the movement of his hand on his cock. Gabriel pulled him up by the hair, positioning himself in front of Morrison with his legs spread. "Suck it." He commanded, yanking the other man back down on the bed.

With only a bit of hesitation, Jack took him into his mouth. It tasted sweaty and musky, and in no time Gabe was in to the hilt, Jack's nose buried greedily against the mound of his groin. Gabe's hair smelled so pungently of himself, so much stronger than in his fantasies, Jack almost felt drunk with desire. He lifted his hand up to caress Gabe's thighs.

It was clumsy more than pleasurable, but it wasn't too bad. He'd never imagined Morrison to be too experienced. Gabriel tightened his grip on Morrison's scalp, a low groan escaping his lips at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the other man's throat. Morrison coughed and gagged a little at that, but determinedly didn't stop. The sight was too much. Gabriel couldn't help but let out a full moan, his hips bucking as he held the other man down.

Gabriel flicked open the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount out. He leaned forward to smack Morrison on the ass again, who jolted and then sighed softly as he lifted his hips up. A red mark was forming, stark against his skin. That pleased him. Grabbing a cheek in one hand to arch Morrison's back, he inserted his fingers again. They slid easily inside now.

Jack now was making desperate noises around Gabe as he was stretched out, his knuckles white as he gripped Gabe's hips. He renewed his focus and moved his mouth and tongue more quickly, his heart catching in his throat at every one of Gabe's soft gasps.

"Turn around, Jack." Gabe's voice was low, almost gentle. Jack slid his mouth off slowly, sucking as he went, planting a kiss on the head before sitting up. He wiped away a thread of drool from the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes off Gabe's. "Hurry up."

Jack leaned forward instead. His closed his eyes too early, bumping their noses and foreheads together. Gabe stiffened under him as the kiss landed at the corner of his lips.

"You smell like cum." Gabriel whined as he pushed Morrison off, taking the first excuse he could think of.  It scared it him. It was too soft.

His heart ached for a split second at Morrison's disappointed hum. _Fuck it._ He pushed Jack down flat on the bed, pinning both of his hands over his head as he ravished his mouth. Gabriel tasted blood. He shifted so that Jack's legs were bent around his waist.

Jack was suddenly too lucid, acutely aware of their heavy breathing as Gabe pulled back to stare at him. He felt heat rising in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach. Gabe's nails were digging into his wrists. He tugged his arms free, wrapping them around Gabe's neck and pulling him down. Their bare chests felt hot together, and Jack could feel Gabe's heart thudding against him. "Gabe, I-"

Gabriel jerked back, covering Morrison's mouth with his own. He stuffed his tongue down the other man's throat. That was too close. But Jack's body was squirming under him, and he was being hugged so tightly he couldn't breathe. Maybe that was why he felt so dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to slow his racing thoughts.

Gabriel hefted Jack's leg over his forearm, trying to give himself a better angle. He squeezed more lube onto his still-throbbing cock, stifling a moan when Jack bit his lip at the sight. Pressing himself against Jack's entrance, he glanced up for approval. Jack merely laid back in response, his entire body growing relaxed.

Shifting forward, Gabriel slowly thrust in.

Jack let out a hiss of pain through his teeth which quickly melted into a drawn-out moan. Gabriel found himself moaning too as Jack's hot slickness closed in around his cock. Reflexively he leaned in as Jack touched him, caressing his cheek and jaw with half-lidded eyes. Gabriel leaned down on his forearms to lap up the sweat beading on Jack's neck.

The springs of the bed creaked under the two of them, keeping rhythm with the sharp slap of Gabe's hips on Jack's legs. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that people outside could hear them. He didn't even care. He arched his back, breath catching in his throat, as Gabe began stroking him. His vision grew black and the world fell away around them.

Gabriel's grunts grew louder and louder, hot pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. He forced his nose into the crook of Jack's neck, his teeth tightening on thin skin.

Jack shivered at Gabe's bestial, crescendoing growling, his own voice rising in pitch as he could feel himself getting closer. He tightened his grip around Gabe's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. The pain on his neck was hardly noticeable any more, his mind filled with pleasure and the heady scent of the other man.

With a cry, Jack felt his seed splash in between them, strangely slippery on their bellies. Gabriel followed shortly, his groans muffled against Jack's neck as he sank his teeth in. His body came down hard on Jack's, breaths heaving his broad shoulders. Jack still clutched him tightly, the sweat from Gabriel's back growing cold on his arms.

For a moment it was like that afternoon never happened. Gabriel could force himself to believe they were just as they had been- gruff asshole Gabriel with his little crush, perfect Jack Morrison who apparently returned it. But the evening sunset had begun to filter in through the small window near the ceiling, reflecting a painful glimmer off of Morrison's badges in his eyes.

He sat up, slumping against the headboard. Morrison shifted up to lie against his stomach.

"Dinner tonight..." Jack mumbled sleepily into Gabe's leg, slinging an arm over his waist. He nuzzled in with a happy sigh, his breath slowing.

"Yeah, yeah. Meeting first. You're gonna miss it." Tracing the marks and bruises he'd left on Morrison's neck, he thought about the chaos that would surely ensue later.

"Mmm. Gabe..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

"You should've confessed to me sooner, Morrison." Gabriel muttered, feeling a little bittersweet. Jack smiled softly against him, and it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> original post at http://mijumaru.co.vu/post/144931419800/hello-i-wrote-smut-because-im-descending-into-r76 ;u; <3


End file.
